Kiss Me
by Max and Liz believer
Summary: A kiss between two strangers


**Title: Kiss Me ******

**Author:** Josephin a.k.a. max and liz believer

**Category:** AU M/L

**Rating:** TEEN

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people, or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The characters of Roswell belong to is founder - Jason Katims, Twentieth Century Fox Corporation, Regency Entertainment, and Monarchy B.V.

**Summary:** A kiss between two strangers

**Author's note:** _"Kiss Me"_ by _Six Pence None the Richer_ was played on the radio and this popped into my head. A short one-parter.

-------------------------------------------

You know those movies where this girl of a poor unsuspecting boyfriend turns completely psycho and won't leave him alone until she ends up killing him after extended periods of excruciating torture?

I'm that boyfriend.

I only need to see the back of her head to know that it is her. I would recognize those blond curls anywhere. Ever since I broke up with her four weeks ago, she has made certain to remain a persistent presence in my life. I have tried everything to get my message across, but she seems utterly unable to fathom that I don't want to be part of any relationship where she and I are the product.

My steps falter and escape plans whispers through my mind. Only one thought is clear in my head.

I have to get away before she sees me.

Maybe I'm exaggerating. I really don't think that Tess would go psycho, but for some reason she won't get it into her head that it's over between us.

That's when she turns. I watch how her curls bounce as time seems to slow and I follow the movement of her head and freeze as her eyes connect with mine.

Crap. 

I quickly spin on my heels and enter the closest store, knowing that she is already walking towards me. As the automatic doors slide shut behind me, I soon realize that out of all stores to hide in, I've picked _Victoria's Secret_. Bras, panties, thongs, stockings… I sigh and shake my head, not sure if I should be elated or distraught.

My eyes scan the area for a hiding place, landing on a petite brunette in the far back corner and I pause. She's holding a laced red bra in front of her, scrutinizing the article and seemingly completely unaware of my staring.

That's when it hits me.

This idea seeps into my mind and promptly solidifies. Before I know how I did it, I've closed the distance between us and am stepping up next to the brunette.

"Excuse me," I say, and watch as she turns to me. Chocolate eyes meet mine, taking a couple of seconds to slowly roam my face and my upper body, and her lips bend into a soft smile.

"Yes?" 

My voice seems to have died about the same time that my throat tightened and my mouth went dry. She's gorgeous.

"Sorry, this might seem a bit weird…"

"Let me guess," she says, her voice soft and warm. "It's your girlfriend's birthday and you want to get her some lingerie, but you have no idea where to start."

I find myself smiling and I shake my head, suddenly feeling embarrassed about what I'm about to ask her for.

"No," I say and absently scratch behind my ear, "Actually not."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

I swallow and am about to ignore what I had planned, but yellow out of the corner of my eye spurs me into action. I step closer to her and something in her eyes shift as I lean in close. I feel the heat of her skin and can smell apples from her hair, making my heart beat faster, as I speak softly into her ear; "You see that blonde woman over at the bikinis?"

Her eyes hold mine for a second and I imagine hearing a change in her breathing, before she slightly looks over her shoulder.

"Yes," she answers, still looking away.

Is her voice trembling?

I let my eyes caress her unblemished skin, following the angle of her jaw, lingering at the blush of her cheeks and the soft profile of her lips. "She's my ex."

"Oh," she says, her voice almost conspiratorially as she turns back to me and smiles. The smile reaches her eyes and I watch enchanted as the gesture makes her eyes twinkle. "She won't leave you alone?" 

I smile. "Yeah…"

She nods slowly, her eyes shamelessly wandering over my face and suddenly I feel nervous. My thoughts make me laugh softly, thinking that I haven't been nervous around a girl since seventh grade when I asked out the most popular girl in our class.

"What?" she asks, the smile lingering on her lips.

I shake my head. "It's just… I've tried everything. She won't get the hint." Why am I telling her this? "We've been broken up for four weeks."

She looks impressed. "Wow." She cocks her head, her expression falling serious as her eyes continue to roam my face. "You must be some catch."

"You tell me," I say and sigh inwardly as I hear the words exit my mouth. Am I flirting with her?

Her smile returns, slightly contemplating, and her gaze leaves my face to travel downwards. I put my hands in my pockets, suddenly self-conscious as she without any inhibitions gives me a once over. 

"You must be," she murmurs before licking her lips and slowly looking up at me. "Otherwise she wouldn't be so persistent."

I groan. "Yeah."

She cocks her head again, looking up at me through her long lashes. "So, how can I be of assistance?"

I smile, looking at her closely. Will she go along with it?

"I need a big favor."

"Hit me," she says simply.

I suddenly notice that I'm still standing very close to her. So close that if I wanted to I would just have to angle my head slightly downwards to taste her lips.

"Kiss me."

A second of surprise flashes through her eyes, but she recovers quickly, giving me a smile that warms her face into radiance.

God, she's beautiful.

"I know it's a weird thing to ask, and if…" my voice falters as I feel her fingers hook into the belt loops of my jeans, her fingers brushing against my hipbone; a touch I feel acutely even through the thick material. I must be the one looking surprised now because there's a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she pulls me closer. 

"…you don't want too…" my voice continues, but I'm not really concentrating on what I'm saying any longer. All I can see is her eyes. How they seem to pull me in and capture me. Her other hand slowly traces up the front of my shirt and I tear my eyes away from hers, only to be transfixed by her lips.

My hand finds its own path to the top of her hips, brushing against the warm exposed skin where her top has ridden up and with a gentle nudge I bring her body even closer. A surprised breath crosses her lips, and she bites her bottom lip while a smile is playing in the corners of her mouth.

Our heads seem to have moved closer together during this time and I can feel her light breath dancing over my lips. She looks up at me expectantly, the tip of her tongue moving across her half-open lips, leaving them glistening. My heart is pounding so loudly in my ears that I'm wondering if she can hear it. Our lips are so close together that we're breathing the same air and her eyes drift closed. My eyes are open as I close the distance, just barely brushing her lips. A tingle moves through my lips at the contact and my eyes drift closed at the shivers running through my body. I hear her sharp intake of breath and my eyes open to look at her. Her eyes are still closed, her face open towards mine and I take a second or two to just devour her with my eyes.

By their own force, I place my fingertips gently against her cheekbones and slowly feather my fingers across her cheeks. My breathing feels strained in my chest and hers is shallow in my ears. My hands bury themselves in her dark hair before capturing her upper lip between my lips. She's so soft and wet. Her hand moves up my chest and circles around my neck, pushing my head closer as her lips respond to mine, hugging my bottom lip. We separate only to change angle, her mouth opening in invitation and our tongues make contact.

She tastes like strawberries and something uniquely her, something I can't get enough of. I moan in disappointment as she pulls away slightly.

"Is she gone?"

The words are spoken into my mouth as her lips remain connected with mine and I resist the temptation to completely merge our lips again as I have a suspicion that she just said something.

"Huh?" 

She runs her tongue across my lips, making my hand pull her lower body even closer to me.

"Your ex," she clarifies. "Still here?"

I open one eye and glance over her shoulder, meeting Tess' blue eyes. 

Whoa… She's pissed. Her arms are folded tightly in front of her and with a mouthed 'fuck you', she spins on her heels and exits the store. 

My attention is turned back to the brunette in front of me and feeling that I haven't thoroughly kissed her yet, my hands leave her hips and bury into her hair, feeling the softness of her skin against the pads of my thumbs as I direct her lips.

"Yes, still there," I lie and I feel her lips brush against mine in a smile and I just know that she has somehow seen through my lie.

But she doesn't pull away. Instead, she does the opposite by running her hands back down the front of my chest and inching them slightly up underneath my shirt, making my ministrations of her lips falter at the feel of her small hands feathering across my skin.

"Okay," she murmurs in response to my answer.

Oxygen deprivation is making itself known, but I can't stop touching her, can't stop tasting her, so I start placing small kisses along her jawbone, working my way down her neck. Her moan is soft and tantalizing in my ear as her head falls forward, her forehead touching the front of my shirt.

"Uh…what the… What's going on?"

The foreign voice claws its way through our passion-induced state with annoying clarity and I slowly pull away from the woman I don't even know but can't get enough of. Looking to my right, I see a small-sized blonde girl staring at us with a mouth hanging open in something akin to shock written across her pretty features. 

"Maria…" the brunette breathes, the breathless and throaty quality of her voice making me look back at her.

I didn't think it was possible, but she is even more beautiful now than when I first laid eyes on her. A crimson blush is flustering her cheeks and her lips are reddened and slightly swollen. As I'm looking at the woman in front of me, I'm aware of the blonde girl out of the corner of my eye, her stare burning holes through my head. 

The girl still has my nameless beauty's attention and I reluctantly start to withdraw my hands from where they have been resting on her upper arms. At the loss of contact, she looks up at me, smiling apologetically.

"Uhm… I'm just gonna… Okay… I'll do that," the blonde girl says, before disappearing.

Silence falls and I feel a smile forming on my lips. The brunette in front of me, whose lips I know intimately, bites her lower lip and looks down, a gesture so chaste that I feel the sudden protective urge to brush her hair away from her face as it falls around her face like a curtain.

"Thank you..." I say softly and she looks up. I shift my feet, suddenly unsure on what to say. "…for you know… helping me out."

She laughs softly, removing her hands from where they had been resting on top of my hips. "My pleasure. I hope it worked."

I grin. Without a doubt. "I'm sure it did."

She nods silently.

"Okay then… Uhm… Nice to meet you."

Her eyes twinkle with humor as she smiles brightly, nodding. "Likewise." 

"Okay," I repeat, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I'm just gonna…" I hitch my chin into the direction of the exit and she nods. 

"Yeah." 

My eyes linger on her face for another ten seconds, before I take a deep breath and turns to leave. I manage five steps before her voice calls me to a stop. "Wait!"

I turn around slowly to find her walking up to me. Locking eyes with me, I feel her take a gentle hold of my hand and I feel the current going through my hand at the contact. What is it with this girl?

I look down at where our hands are connected and watch as she pulls our joined hands up between us. I watch as she envelops my hand in both of her much smaller ones and slowly, almost sensually, straightens my fingers. I watch her face as she continues to slowly trace each of my fingers with the tip of her index finger. I watch the emotions play over her face as she observes her actions and I think that I've never seen anything as beautiful and open as this woman's face. Then she turns my hand over and produces a pen she was keeping palmed in her other hand.

I try to see what she writes, but her hair is obscuring, softly dancing across the skin of my bare arm. She moves away and I look down to see a telephone number and a name. The first thing that goes through my body is relief. I look up to meet her eyes and before I can stop myself I cradle her cheek with my hand and watch her eyelids grow heavy. But she doesn't close them; she keeps looking straight at me.

"Thank you…Liz," I whisper, liking the feel of her name on my tongue. 

She just nods and I take a deep breath before removing my hand and stepping back from her.

"See you around?" she asks just as I'm about to walk away again.

My eyes move over the petite beauty.

Liz. 

And I nod. "Definitely." 

**THE END**


End file.
